


Ranboo’s Misadventures

by GammaLice



Series: MCYT - SCP AU: Gamma’s Ver. [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ranboo has a panic attack uh oh, SCP!Ranboo, SCP!TommyInnit, SCP!Tubbo, Wilbur is an asshole, emotional minors bABBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaLice/pseuds/GammaLice
Summary: A collection for Nihachu’s assistant Ranboo, who just so happens to also be an SCP.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT - SCP AU: Gamma’s Ver. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029669
Comments: 16
Kudos: 435





	Ranboo’s Misadventures

Ranboo wasn’t a stranger to being hated. Even his own kind looked at him like a monster. His stupid half and half body made everyone around him stay away. 

His ender relatives hated how he couldn’t teleport correctly, how he was much shorter than him, his heterochromia, everything. They kicked him out. From the End. From the Nether. 

He wandered the overworld in hopes of a better life. Many sources told him to find humans. 

Though he probably should have stayed away, he let himself be caught by a group of humans. They were much worse than the endermen could ever dream of being. 

His containment cell, as the humans call it, was too small and they strapped his hands into fists so he couldn’t teleport. 

There was one saving grace, however. Agent Niki. She was much kinder than all the other humans. Even she and all the others still called him SCP-4480, he didn’t mind. 

It was that one day. He spoke out about having head aches and feeling sick to his stomach. Niki immediately came to his assistance. 

“You have very nice eyes.” She told him as she took his temperature. “Green and red is a nice combination.”

“W-well. I didn’t uh- chose that.” Ranboo tried to joke. The agent just gave him an apologetic look. 

She gave him medicine and waved goodbye. The half enderman decided he liked the Agent much more than Dr. Soot. 

—•—

“He’s actually a lot more intelligent than we expected.” Niki grinned as she walked with Dr. Soot and Agent Phil to their break room. “I think he understands comedy. He tried to make a joke!”

“And? I don’t think that joking really indicates intelligence.” Will scoffed. 

Niki’s smile faltered for a moment. “But! It does show he has knowledge of emotions and how humor works!”

Phil shrugged. “I think you should study it. We don’t really have much information on its abilities. Yeah, it’s super docile and cooperative, but nothing really shows how to deal with its anomalies.”

“He’s so well behaved. I think he should be an assistant!” Her proposal was met with laughter. 

“It’s an SCP, Nihachu. Its only goal will be to escape.” Phil tried to say softly. “It doesn’t have much more on its mind.”

She just sighed. Niki knew that SCP-4480 was the perfect subject. It was time to study him. 

“Tomorrow I’m going to see him again.” The agent declared.

“B-but tomorrow is your off day..?” Phil tilted his head.

“I don’t mind! No one is testing him and I think only Dr. Dream will be watching him.” She gave a small side glance to Will. “And I think he’d want to do more research on the more dangerous subjects.”

“I guess so.” Wilbur grumbled. “Don’t get too friendly with it, though. It’s still very risky.”

“I’ll try.”

—•—

Dream had immediate hopped on the idea of ditching the SCP. Niki waved him off as he dashed to get Agent Sapnap from the break room. 

She immediately left the observation room and walked into the containment cell. The SCP sat on the floor. His emerald and ruby eyes stared at the floor blankly. The poor boy had nothing to do all day. 

“Hello?” Niki tried her best not to startle the man. 

Despite her efforts, the creature jumped to his feet and shook slightly. With his eyes wide and body stiff he tried to speak. 

“Hey..?” His posture relaxed. “It’s, uh, good to see you again. Is that weird to say? Your like my... capture? Is that the word? Uh, anyways, why did you come? Not that I didn’t want you to! I, uh, sorry I’m-“

“It’s okay. I came just to see you.” Niki smiled softly. “I want to see more about you.”

He nodded and let his guard down. “Okay... go ahead. I won’t stop you.”

During her study she found a few notable details. The black skin was more dry and leathery when compared to the white skin. He had a second row of teeth near the back of his mouth. Niki was able to get the SCP to speak about itself too. 

His name was Ranboo. He was a species called Endermen, but was only half. The other half was unknown. 

“Heh, that’s why I was kicked out of the End.” Ranboo slouched down to the floor. “And the Nether.”

“What is the End and Nether?” Niki asked while examining his tail. 

“... I’m not supposed to say.” 

She needed to build up more trust. He already had been speaking much more than he would for Wilbur or other personnel. 

“That’s okay.”

—•—

It had been three months of almost daily interaction with Ranboo. Even Agent Phil acknowledged the progress with SCP-4480. Dr. Soot reluctantly let Niki show the boy around the site. 

Ranboo had never teleported through the walls or tried an escape. He was always polite and helpful to Niki. 

Today he was without Niki. The poor SCP had to cooperate with Dr. Soot for the day. Even worse, Will was testing on SCP-70880 while Ranboo had to keep an eye on SCP-70337. 

He sat anxiously in the observation room for Wilbur to arrive. His hands trembled as he fiddled with his red tie. He felt like any second he could forget everything. 

“SCP.” A sharp voice snapped him out of his sweaty trance. “We’re not even close to beginning. Pay more attention, you mistake.”

The boy could just nod. SCP-70337 was running around his cell heaving and hissing. The boy was definitely prone to attachment issues. His figure suddenly slumped over against the wall. It shook and heaved in what Ranboo assumed to be sobbing. 

“H-hey Dr. Soot?” The enderman hesitantly called. “May I enter the containment room..?”

“Sure. Whatever.” Ranboo assumed he didn’t really pay attention to his words and absentmindedly let him. 

The SCP didn’t mind. 

He opened the door and glanced at the other SCP. His acid was gathering in a puddle at his feet. 

“Is Tubbo leaving me..?” A broken voice cracked out. 

His room is soundproof. He most definitely was screeching and yelling.

“No, we’re doing brief tests on him.” The half boy stepped a few paces closer. “He’ll be back in ab-“

“I don’t care!” The SCP shot to its feet and was holding Ranboo by his collar. Ranboo was taller than the SCP, so the grip was awkward. “It’s not fuckin’ fair! Why do you get to be out and all free and shit while me and Tubbo gotta stay in here trapped? Fuck you, bitch! I deserve to be free! Tubbo deserves it even more!”

Before Ranboo could even get a word out, the blonde boy gripping him lost composure again. The choked out sobbing and cries forced the taller to shakily put his hand over the boys back. It was covered in acid and it tingled his hands through his gloves. 

“I wanna fucking... I can’t... please get Tubbo.”The more he spoke the more Ranboo felt a sharp pain in his chest. “I need him here. He needs me.”

“Heh... I- uh..” Ranboo sputtered. “I can’t do anything. I’m not really...-“

“Ranboo. The test is off.” Dr. Soot said over the intercom. “The little brat won’t stop crying.”

Ranboo looked back at the poor blonde boy. 

“I’m really sorry, uh, but...” His voice cracked as he rushed out the containment. 

SCP-70337 crumpled to the floor in defeat. It lied on the floor in a stiff pile. 

It’s alright. Ranboo will forget it. Just forget that they’re suffering. Forget that they are in pain because you can’t do anything about it. 

The enderman began to drift away from reality before he could even speak to Wilbur. He was back in the panic room. 

That stupid music was playing. No matter how hard he would try the music would never stop. 

You let another SCP down. You are a traitor to them.

“No I’m not... I’m just not picking a side. If I can help them-“

You’re not helping. 

“Y-yes I am... I am!”

You’re not helping. You’re not helping. You’re not helping. 

“You’re not helping.”

He blinked. Dr. Soot stared back at him with aggravation clear on his face. 

“Sorry.”

Maybe another time. He could save someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for the lack of updates lol. Next is gonna probably be some Skephalo fluff or smthn idk


End file.
